


Watching the Flames

by Kurisuta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: A Different Kind of Firebender, F/M, Firebending, Post-Canon, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Watching his sister destroy herself, Zuko's heart is broken. Then Sailor Mars appears. She promise to help him lead the Fire Nation into a world of peace, and she teaches him to see through the flames into the future.
Relationships: Zuko/Hino Rei
Kudos: 1





	Watching the Flames

Zuko stared off at his struggling sister.

The pain of loss. He looked at Katara. Of a broken heart.

There was a hand on his shoulder.

“Zuko.” A woman with long dark hair, clad in a strange red uniform, helped him up. “I am Sailor Mars. You’ve done well. But you’re not alone anymore.”

Zuko stared into the fiery woman’s violet eyes. Not alone. Yeah right.

“Who are you really?” Zuko said suspiciously.

“I am like you.” Mars said. “A guardian of Fire.”

“Your a Firebender?” Zuko said skeptically. “That’s not necessarily a good thing. Look at what we’ve done to this planet.”

“I am also the Guardian of War.” Mars said.

Zuko almost laughed. Almost. “Well that’s fitting at least. War is all the Fire Nation does.”

Mars shook her head. She glowed red and turned into a regular girl, dressed in Fire Nation clothes. “Better? I am here to help you on your path. Lead this nation out of War into Peace. I am here to teach you to see.”

“See what?” Zuko lost his temper. “A world burned by fire? A power that can only destroy?”

He looked desperately at the burning palace.

“What do I need to see?!”

Mars led him to the flames, and together they looked in the fire.

There he was, older, stronger, leading the Fire Nation into peace.

“You will be a good leader, Zuko. Do you see now?”

Zuko nodded. He saw.


End file.
